


Almost

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Thorin, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is spotted by Kili as she practices with a bow and he offers his help. A potential kiss between the two is interrupted by rather dismayed Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

You checked the string in your bow, making sure it would withhold another training. You made it by yourself from a piece of three branch and a string you purchased on a market in a small town you were passing by few days ago. You also bought some arrows as well.

You didn’t have to learn how to use bow and arrows. Your weapon of choice was an axe and you were quite good with a sword, too, yet you wanted to have an option in case you couldn’t have any of your chosen weapons. That was why you decided it was high time to learn how to shoot.

You thought it would be easier. When Kili did it it looked uncomplicated and you were sure you would muster it within a day or two.

Oh how wrong you were!

You couldn’t find an optimal force to stretch the string so the arrow would reach a target. Also, what was utterly embarrassing, you weren’t able to aim properly. Somehow, the arrow always landed above or below the target, never in it. And, of course, you didn’t ask anyone to help. You didn’t want anyone from your companions to witness your failures.

Looking over your shoulder to see if there wasn’t anyone around, you nodded to yourself and focused your eyes on a tree in front of you. You marked it with berry juice and now, you were staring at it, concentrating your entire attention on that very mark. You hoped that today, a week after your first training, you would finally reach your goal.

You straightened your back, lifting the bow and placing an arrow during the process. You leveled its pointy end with the mark and, slowly, you stretched the string and took a breath and you were just about to let the arrow go as an amused voice came from behind you.

“You’ll shoot through your fingers, Y/N.”

“Kili, for Mahal’s sake!” you exclaimed, startled, lowering the bow. You almost jumped when he appeared by your side, a small smile plastered to his handsome face, and for a second you forgot to breathe.

You were always spellbound in Kili’s presence, since the very first day you met him. His sparking chocolate eyes captivated you, filling you with warmth and a kind of dizziness, yet it was pleasant. There were nights when you were imagining that Kili felt the same way about you, but you knew it was only a wishful thinking. You were a common dwarrowdam, a blacksmith’s daughter, nothing more, and Kili… well, he was of royal blood and you were well aware that a relationship between the two of you wouldn’t be approved nor appropriate.

So, you kept your feelings hidden deep inside, buried underneath friendly kindness.

But oh how hard it was when he was so close, and it would take just a step to finally be able to taste his lips…

You shook your head, snapping out of foolish thoughts.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he offered shyly and you smiled gently at him.

“Apologies accepted, my prince.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” he rolled his eyes and you let out an airy giggle. “I noticed you with a bow, determined to slay this tree, and I simply wanted to help. If you let me, that is.”

You blinked, rather surprised by his offer. First of all, you chose this place, far in the woods so no one would find you, which meant he must have watched where you were heading to. Secondly, why was he so timid? It was unusual for him and you wondered what caused it. Hesitating only a split of second, you answered.

“I’d love you to be my teacher, Kili.”

Excitement lightened his features as he flashed a grin at you and you couldn’t help but smile back. Your heart fluttered in your chest when Kili stepped behind you, pressing his chest lightly to your back and circling his arms around your shoulders to gingerly lift your arms.

“Right leg slightly forwards, yeah, just like that,” he instructed, “and then, you need to hold the arrow and the string firmly…”

You tried  very hard not to sigh as he spoke right into your ear, his breath tickling your neck, his hands ghosting over yours to show you the proper way of holding the weapon. With all your might, you fought back a shiver threatening to run through you, internally screaming at yourself to focus on a lesson rather than on your teacher. By Mahal, it was so hard to not give up to that feeling, to forget your fears and insecurity and get lost in that moment.

“Y/N, you might want to open your eyes, too,” Kili chuckled and a blush heated your cheeks. When did you close them?

“Ah, yes, yes,” you muttered, blinking and giving him an embarrassed look. He smiled reassuringly and corrected your grip on the bow once again before letting go of your hands.

“Try now,” he encouraged, stepping back and, after taking a deep breath, you shot, watching as the arrow flew through the air and stopped in the middle of the mark.

You gasped.

“I did it!” you called cheerfully, throwing a fist into the air and Kili clapped, laughing merrily.

“See? It’s not that hard!”

“It isn’t when you have a great teacher,” you teased, looking at him over your shoulder when he rested one of his hands on your smaller back, coming closer to you again.

Kili raised his other hand, bringing it to your face, where he gingerly stroke your cheek. You held your breath, anticipation tickling along your skin as you realized what might happen any second now. His eyes dropped to your slightly parted lips and then back to your eyes, where he sought for a permission to carry on. In response, you tenderly rubbed his nose with yours and his lips were just _this close,_ a millimeters away from yours and you closed your eyes as his breath warmed your skin, and just a second, only one more moment and your dream would come true…

“Dinner’s ready!” an angered voice invaded your ears, successfully destroying the bubble you and Kili were in. Instantly, you jumped from him, lowering your gaze to your feet as Thorin stepped closer, looking between you and his younger nephew with furrowed brow and creased forehead.

“Y/N, go and help Bombur,” Thorin ordered coldly and, after mumbling ‘yes’, you quickly headed to the camp, giving Kili an apologetic look.

“And you-,” Thorin addressed his nephew, but you didn’t hear the rest, wishing to disappear as fast as possible.

“What do you think you are doing?! You foolish boy, don’t even imagine I will ever allow you to be with someone not from a royal family!”

“What if she’s my One?” Kili asked weakly, unable to stand Thorin’s furious gaze, folding his hands anxiously behind his back.

“Then, by my beard, make sure she will never know. Once Erebor is ours, you and Fili will wed a decent royal maidens, not some blacksmith’s daughters. Till then, Kili, I suggest you forget about falling in love, courting her or any other silliness that forms in your head. I will keep my eye on you, understood?”

“Yes, Uncle,” Kili murmured with clenched throat and Thorin nodded, before walking back to the camp.

Kili stood there for a moment, fighting back his tears and when he finally settled down, he made a promise to himself, one that he vowed to keep no matter what.

_She’s my One and I will do everything to be with her. Everything in my might._


End file.
